


Braces

by tol_but_smol



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 00:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_but_smol/pseuds/tol_but_smol
Summary: Dan has to get braces and doesn't want to tell Phil





	Braces

Phil has always had a weird obsession with braces. He always wanted them and when he was a child he would pull on his teeth to try and make them crooked.   
He never needed braces, but his obsession never went away.

Dan went to the dentist and was heartbroken to find out that he needed braces. He couldn't tell Phil, he would be ecstatic and would never leave Dan alone. He would just have to keep it a secret from him.

~2 weeks later~  
Dan has finally received his braces and he has no idea how he is going to keep it a secret from Phil. He walked into their apartment and listened for any movement and heard Phil watching TV in the lounge. He ran into his bedroom and shut the door.  
"Dan! Are you home?" Phil yelled across the flat.  
"Uh, yeah!! Sorry!"  
Dan heard a gentle knock on the door.   
"Why didn't you say hi?" Phil asked sadly.  
"I'm sorry Phil! I feel... Sick! Yes, sick! I am so sick and didn't want you to get sick too!"  
"Okay? Do you want medicine?"   
"NO! I mean, I'm okay. It's just a little cold." Dan said while fake coughing.  
"Okay... Well, I'll be in the lounge if you feel better."  
"Thanks, Phil!!"

It's been 2 hours and Dan still hasn't left his room. Dan was starting to get hungry and Phil was starting to worry.

"Dan! Seriously come out!"   
"No!"

Another hour and Dan couldn't take it. He jumped out of his bed and ran to the kitchen. He grabbed as many snacks as he could before Phil walked in.  
"Dan? What are you doing?"  
Dan turned around shocked. He shrugged but kept his mouth shut.

"You haven't hugged or kissed me since you got home and I'm worried about you, okay?" Phil said as he hugged Dan.

Dan nodded and hugged Phil back tightly.  
"Why aren't you talking?"  
Shrug  
"Talk to me."  
Dan started shaking his head side to side vigorously.  
"Dan!"  
Dan ran off to his room but Phil got to the door before Dan could shut it.  
They both pushed on the door with all of their strength before Dan fell back and Phil fell on top of him.   
"Now tell me what is up with you? Are you thinking about breaking up with me?" Phil's eyes started to water.  
Dan knew he would eventually have to show Phil his teeth. He couldn't hide it from him forever.  
Dan loved Phil and he didn't want him to leave. So Dan knew what he had to do.  
Dan smiled and showed Phil what was on his teeth.  
Phil gasped and hugged Dan tightly.  
"YOU GOT BRACES!"  
"Yeah. I did."  
"Why didn't you want to tell me?"   
"I was scared. I knew how much you loved them and I didn't know how you would react."  
"Oh, Dan." Phil hugged Dan with all of his strength.   
"Come watch tv with me and you can talk about your braces."

Dan and Phil sat on their sofa hand in hand. Dan had his head on Phil's shoulder and they were relaxed.   
It was getting late and both boys were drifting to sleep.  
"Psst. Pssst! Dan!"  
"What."  
"We need to go to bed!"  
"But I'm comfy!"  
"I know, so am I, but I'll give you bedtime kisses if you get up and go to bed." Phil smiled.  
Dan jumped off the sofa and ran to bed.  
Phil giggled before he ran off and joined him under the covers.  
"You promised something" Dan smirked.  
Phil smiled and then pressed his lips to Dan's.  
After a moment they broke apart and snuggled into each other.

"Kissing you is different when you have metal on your teeth....."  
Dan groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) feel free to comment prompt requests


End file.
